Tormented
by Kohan44
Summary: "Jaejoong membuangku. Dia mempermainkanku. Dia mengatakan semua kejahatannya kepadaku setelah tiga tahun kami berpacaran!" -Yunho- Oneshoot. Yunjae. RnR please :)


Hari itu, hampir lewat tengah malam. Aku hampir lepas tertidur di meja ruang tengah apartemen Yunho _Hyung_. Aku berniat mengajak Yunho pergi ke suatu tempat, atau setidaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengisi satu hari libur kami. Tapi di apartemen ini, bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan kecoa.

Yunho mengirimiku pesan supaya menunggu.

Aku tidak tahu berapa jam yang kuhabiskan di rumah ini. Tahu-tahu bel rumah berdering, aku terbangun dari atas meja dan leherku sakit seakan-akan mau patah. Baru setelah itu aku menyadari sisa sejumlah makanan instan berserakan dimana-mana, hamburan CD permainan, _joystick_, _headphone_, layar laptop dan TV menyala, seperti tadi sore baru saja ada pesta porak poranda, pesta para bujang yang baru lulus SMA.

"…Chang..min.." suara serak memanggil namaku dari _speaker _bel di pintu masuk.

"Ya, ya, ya, _hyung_, aku datang."

Ini apartemen miliknya, dia tinggal sendiri dan seharusnya dia hapal betul kata kunci pintunya. Dia hanya seseorang malang yang berpura-pura bisa menangani hidupnya sendirian. Dia seseorang yang perlu kubukakan pintu seperti aku adalah pelayannya. Tapi.. ya, aku memang pelayannya semenjak kami terikat hanya berdua saja dalam satu pekerjaan yang sama.

"_Hyung_!" aku berseru hampir bebarengan ketika pintu terbuka dan tubuh Yunho jatuh di dadaku. "Astagaa.." keluhku parau. Tenggorokanku masih terasa kering sehabis bangun tidur, begitu juga kepalaku yang pening.

"..Min.." erangnya pelan.

"oh, ah!" aku menyeret paksa tubuh Yunho yang layu jatuh tumbang ke ruang tengah, ruangan terdekat yang paling berantakan. "..erght, hyung! Berath… dan Kau.. maa.." tertegun sejenak saat hendak aku menuduh Yunho sedang mabuk, aku menyadari tak sedikit pun bau alkohol yang bisa ku cium. Kemudian aku menarik kepala Yunho mengarah kepadaku dan aku terkesiap mendapat respon penolakan. Yunho memaksa kepalanya tetap tertunduk dan nyaris tersungkur, bersujud di kakiku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bertemu _sasaeng fan_?"

Yunho diam.

"Berkelahi?!"

Masih diam, tak mendengarkan nada cemasku yang semakin meninggi. Jadi, aku menyamakan tinggiku dengannya—berdiri di atas kedua lutut.

"KATAKAN SESUATU!"

"..Jaejoong.." balasnya berat, serak seolah tenggorokannya adalah robekan kertas kering. "Min.. Jaejoong.." Yunho menatapku. Bola matanya merah, kotor penuh linangan air mata.

Yunho adalah orang terakhir yang kukenal setelah Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku tidak pernah belajar memahami perasaan Yunho ketika aku, dia, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu masih tergabung dalam satu grup penyanyi yang sama—Dong Bang Shin Ki. Yunho tidak seperti Jaejoong yang sering mengumbar segala sesuatu—apa yang dirasakan atau dipikirkannya—secara gamblang. Itu menjadi beban terberatku ketika Dong Bang Shin Ki tersisih menjadi hanya aku dan Yunho saja. Aku tidak mengerti dia.

"Ya, _hyung_.. bukankah tidak seburuk itu?"

"Seburuk apa?! Jaejoong membuangku! Dia mempermainkanku! Dia mengatakan semua kejahatannya kepadaku setelah tiga tahun kami berpacaran! Apa itu tidak buruk?"

Dalam kurun waktu sempit, bahkan mendadak, Yunho tiba-tiba meledakkan perasaannya. Tidak. Bukan tentang hari ini. Bukan tentang dia memintaku menunggu sendirian dari siang sampai tengah malam di apartemennya. Ini soal tiba-tiba saja aku dan Yunho menjadi berdua, kami hanya berdua untuk saling berbagi cerita dan aku tidak terbiasa.

Aku lebih senang bersama Yoochun. Ketika kami bersama, Yoochun dan aku akan menghindari pembicaraan tentang "_what about myself you have to know_" atau sesuatu yang merujuk kepada hal pribadi.

"Setidaknya kau mengetahui orang buruk itu seperti apa. Kau bisa lebih berhati-hati memilih istri—aku meralat kalimatku buru-buru—memilih pendamping hidupmu nanti."

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu!" jeritnya frustasi. Kedua kakinya tertarik menekuk di depan dada, meringkuk di atas sofa dengan kepala tertunduk layu. Sesaat membuatku lupa bahwa orang di depanku ini adalah orang yang sama yang menandatangi surat kesediaan melanjutkan kontrak dengan SM Entertainment setelah Jaejong, Yoochun dan Junsu malah menggugat manajemen yang sama.

Sebagian orang menilai bekerja sebagai penghibur itu menyenangkan dan sebagian lain menjadi penghibur hanyalah siksaan demi mendapatkan uang.

Orang di hadapanku ini, dia tidak menjadi penghibur karena uang. Tapi karena hidupnya di luar sana—bukan sebagai penghibur—sudalah menderita, dan ini karena dia tahu bahwa dia telah mati saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di dunia hiburan, bertemu seseorang yang membunuhnya secara perlahan, Kim Jaejoong.

"Kalian putus?"

Yunho mengangkatkan kepalanya cepat ke arahku, seperti menemukan rudal yang siap meledak. Matanya terbuka lebar, melotot dan gura-gurat air mata kering di wajahnya nampak jelas ketika dia berhenti menangis barang sejenak. "Kau terdengar senang. Kenapa?" suaranya berubah tegas. Mendengar itu, aku pun tersenyum. Ini menggelikan. Yunho cepat sekali berubah, sekalipun perubahan ini bukan menuju perubahan yang bagus.

"Bahkan jika Junsu di sini, dia akan setuju denganku. Jaejoong tidak berbohong. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya— soal menyakitimu, memanfaatkanmu demi uang, ketenaran, tidakkah kau menyadarinya dari awal? Tidakkah kau merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Junsu dan Yoochun? Mereka berdua melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong seperti Jaejoong padamu. Mereka hanya parasit! Dan parasit-parasit itu menempel pada induk parasit sekarang."

"Jaejoong melakukan pengorbanan untukku! Dia bersamaku lebih dari seharian saat aku keracunan lem, ingat?"

"Butuh usaha sempurna untuk hasil yang sempurna, bukan begitu? Dia pemain drama handal, ingat? Kalau aku tidak salah, dia sudah mendapat beberapa penghargaan karena bakat sandiwaranya. Yoochun juga, iya kan?"

Mungkin aku terlalu jahat. Tapi ini hanya kejahatan yang kubuat—yang ku harap—bisa menuntun kepada kebenaran. Terkadang dalam kebaikan dibutuhkan segumpal kejahatan. Tidak semua orang baik itu berhati suci. Aku lah salah satu di antaranya. Yunho butuh kebenaran sebagai jalan yang terbaik. Dia boleh dimabuk cinta, tapi tak boleh tertelan oleh kepalsuan.

Aku masih ingat betul saat Yunho mengorbankan sisa jam istirahatnya untuk menelepon Jaejoong, sebuah komitmen yang sulit dia langgar—menghubungi Jaejoong secara konstan. Waktu itu pembuatan video Humanoid. Yunho beberapa kali jatuh limpang dan pembuatan video hampir dihentikan. Ketika malam tiba, saat seharusnya Yunho pergi tidur lebih cepat, dia membunuh hampir setengah waktu istirahatnya untuk menghubungi Kim Jaejoong. Berbicara dalam nada ceria, berteriak kegirangan dan memberi banyak respon berlebihan seperti pasangan anak SMA—kesenangan palsu. Bahkan seorang ibupun ada kalanya berhenti mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Tidakkah sepasang kekasih ini butuh pemisahan?

"Jaejoong Cuma iblis." Aku membuka obrolan lagi setelah aku rasa Yunho lebih tenang. "Dia memang makhluk jahat. Kau mencintai seekor iblis rupawan."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku selama ini?" Yunho menyela.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tega memberitahumu? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia!"

"lalu sekarang? Aku jauh lebih terluka!"

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku? Kau yang membiarkan dirimu sendiri terjerumus!"

Lalu hening.

Saat isak kembali menyergap pendengaranku, saat itu pun aku tahu Yunho segera membuka mulutnya untk menceritakan beberapa kisah kecil tentangnya bersama Jaejoong, kisah yang mungkin sudah aku dengar dan beberapa aku mengetahuinya karena aku melihat bagaimana kisah itu terjadi.

"…dia menangis saat orang-orang pikir aku pacaran dengan Go Ara, ingat? Sekarang dia bilang aku hanya mainannya… Yoochun marah padaku karena Jaejoong terus menempel padaku, tapi sekarang dia bilang aku hanya membuang-buang waktunya… Apa yang tidak aku ketahui—selain kejahatan dan iblis—tentangnya? Apa dia berselingkuh selama tiga tahun kami pacaran, Min?"

Kabar baiknya, _hyung_, dia tidak berselingkuh dan semoga yang kuketahui ini adalah kebenaran. Tetapi kenyataan sekarang adalah kepahitan yang tak bisa dielak dan aku rasa sama perihnya dibanding memergoki perselingkuhan.

Aku berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Yunho. Menatapnya perihatin dari dekat tanpa memikirkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. Isi kepalaku kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal hal ini.

Aku ingin menyentuh Yunho _hyung, _memeluknya pelan sampai rasa dingin di hatinya hilang. Tapi tanganku penuh duri dan dadaku diselimuti badai salju. Maafkan aku, _hyung_… aku pun terluka. Aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan lukamu, tapi siapa yang akan membantuku? Aku takut kehilangmu, tapi aku juga takut kehilangan diriku sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu melupakan Jaejoong... tidak usah." Aku memulai, berharap suaraku tidak bergetar. "Biarkan saja semuanya mengalir. Kau akan tahu, tidak ada alasan kau disedihkan tanpa rencana pembahagiaan."

"Omong kosong! Tahu apa kau? Kau hanya tahu DIAM."

Benar, _Hyung_.. kau mengetahui itu—aku hanya tahu diam tak memperhatikan apapun. Karena aku—ketika itu— masih terlalu muda. Menyerahkan segela sesuatu kepada kalian dan aku hanya tinggal memberikan jawaban ya atau tidak, bergantung pada aku menyukainya atau tidak. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi aku yang sekarang berbeda.

"_Hyung_, menurutmu, aku ini siapa?"

Yunho sibuk mengurusi Jaejoong sampai Yunho lupa jadwal makannya sendiri. Padahal dia punya penyakit lambung kronis. Jaejoong tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang memberatkan jika saja hubungan mereka terbuka, atau ketika mereka—dan aku, Yoochun, Junsu juga—bersama dalam satu kelompok yang sama.

"Apa aku hanya lelucon? Atau seorang Ksatria?"

Yunho termenung. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat air mengalir dari mata yang kosong. Mata yang bahkan tidak berkedip, seperti tak merasakan apapun, seolah sebuah patung air mancur. Semudah itukah meneteskan air mata? Atau itu karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang tidak bisa dieskpresikan oleh jeritan atau raungan? Ataukah Yunho memiliki mantra sihir? Karena aku pun ingin mengeluarkan air yang sama ketika melihat itu.

"Atau… aku ini saudaramu, _hyung_? Karena kau, bagiku, sahabat terbaik se-dunia."

Alarm ponselku berdering menampilkan waktu jam dua malam, tanda aku harus segera pulang apabila Yunho belum juga tiba di apartemen pada jam ini.

"Changmin, bagiku... kau..."

Jam tiga pagi saat aku meninggalkan apartemen Yunho, setelah aku membereskan ruang tengahnya, memberi Yunho susu hangat dan membuang bungkus obat tidur sampai Yunho tak tahu bahwa diam-diam aku menaburi susunya dengan obat itu, lalu memastikan pintu apartemen Yunho terkunci.

Tidur mungkin tidak bisa menghapus rasa sesak di hatinya. Tetapi tidur bisa menahan sakitnya sementara. Dia butuh istirahat. Dia sudah cukup terluka selama sepuluh tahun lebih mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Dia terkena cinta, sebuah tipu daya yang ditawarkan Jaejoong.

Aku menelepon seseorang saat di jalan keluar dari bangunan apartemen.

"Hallo? _Hyung_? …Kau dimana? …ya, aku memang selalu mengganggumu. Apa kau bersama Jaejoong? ….Ingat pembicaraan kita minggu lalu? ….kau tahu, sepertinya Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yunho. ….aku tidak tahu apa. Mungkin sesuatu seperti kebenaran yang ditutupi kebohongan."

Aku melompati beberapa anak tangga terburu-buru, sengaja tak memilih naik lift karena mungkin bisa mengganggu sambungan teleponku dengan Yoochun.

"….aku perlu bicara dengan Jaejoong. Dia menyakiti Yunho terlalu banyak. Dia berbohong terlalu dalam. Kau bisa mengantarku, _hyung_? …Yunho baik-baik saja, hanya…"

Lobby apartemen sepi saat itu. Tentu saja. Ini jam tiga pagi. Tapi tidak mengagetkan saat aku bertemu beberpaa petugas yang masih terlihat segar sedang berjaga. Yunho tidak akan memilih apartemen dengan keamanan sederhana. Setidaknya perlu penjaga yang berani menahan kedatangan Jaejoong ketika Yunho benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"….kita perlu menghentikan Jaejoong. ….Ya, aku tahu dia sudah seperti saudara bagimu juga. Tapi…" Kalimat dan langkah kakiku berhenti bebarengan tepat di depan pintu utama gedung apartemen—pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis. Di seberangku, berdiri seseorang dengan jins hitam berantai, sepatu boots dan mantel bulu-bulu. Aku mengenali benar warna cat rambut yang dipakai orang itu.

Suara Yoochun di seberang telepon berubah kabur. Aku tak ingat apa yang terakhir kali dia bicarakan. Jadi, sebelum menutup telepon, aku berkata, " _hyung_, aku juga ingin mati jika berada di posisi Yunho."

Sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku, aku menyadari keberadaan butiran salju yang telah menutupi hampir sebagian besar pemandangan di depan gedung apartemen—entah sejak kapan turun—dan juga beberapa jatuh di rambut merah orang itu.

"Datang untuk membunuhnya?" sapaku duluan.

"Kau ingin bicara apa denganku?" balasnya. Aku menemukan mata yang menatapku lurus-lurus, gurat wajahnya beku dan yakin betul dia sedang tidak senang.

"Bicara padamu?"

Di belakangnya, di tempat parkiran mobil khusus tamu, lamborgini putih sedang berdiri melawan dingin es yang semakin menggunung di bagian kap mobil. Lampu dalam mobil menyala, walau samar, aku bisa temukan siluet seseorang tengah memperhatikan kami berdua di sini. Lamborgini itu seharga jutaan won yang dibeli orang ini beberapa hari setelah peluncuran di Negara asalnya. Setiap kali mengingat hal itu, aku selalu menekan diriku supaya tidak tertawa—menertawai ego kesombongan Kim Jaejoong.

Kakiku bergerak-gerak, melompat kecil lalu mempermainkan salju di ujung sepatu seperti kumpulan kerikil. Ku tundukan kepala, berfikir, Yoochun membohongiku dan aku terlalu mempercayainya. Yoochun sedang bersama Jaejoong ketika aku meneleponnya. Aku bodoh dengan berpikir dia lah salah seorang yang bisa membantuku menolong Yunho—seseorang yang tidak akan berpihak kepada siapapun.

"Cara minta maafmu sangat buruk." Aku memulai, tanpa memperlihatkan wajahku, masih memperhatikan ujung sepatu yang talinya mulai terlepas. "Sebenci itukah kau pada diri sendiri sampai tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang kau—"

"Aku memanfaatkan Yunho." Jaejoong menyela yang langsung ku balas dengan kekehan merendahkan. "Bukankah sudah jelas, kau tidak bisa meraup uang atas nama HoMin kan? Yunjae lebih terkenal dari namamu sendiri."

Masih terkekeh dan lebih keras kali ini, memutar kepala, membiarkan suara menggema di antara angin malam. Berharap orang bodoh di depanku ini, yang memiliki feromon perempuan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki, tersadar betapa dia selama ini sekarat karena mencintai Yunho, sampai dia selalu berfikir jalannya dalam mencintai adalah kebencian.

"Uang.. Yunjae.. Uang.. Yunjae.." aku meracau di antara kekehan. Jaejoong tetap berada di titiknya, tak bergeming, kecuali alisnya yang mengkerut, menebak seberapa banyak alkohol yang kuminum bersama Yunho.

"Aku tidak mabuk." Semburku saat aku merasa Jaejoong siap melontarkan kalimat _go home, you're drunk_.

Namun kakiku bertolak dari hadapannya, berbelok ke arah trotoar tempat aku bisa menghentikan taksi. Sebelum beranjak lebih jauh, aku berkata, "ulang tahunku." Lalu membiarkan jeda panjang, membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu. "Password apartemen Yunho, tanggal ulangtahunku. Dia sangat membencimu sekarang."

Kemudian aku benar-benar pergi bersama angin musim dingin yang ku harap tidak pernah menyentuh Yunho.

[Kau mencintai Yunho dan sudah seperti itu sejak kalian pertama bertemu. Ku beritahu kebenaran karena kau diva yang bodoh. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan —dan katakan—kepada Yunho, aku tahu kau sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi dia selalu membuka hatinya untukmu, satu hal yang kau —Junsu dan Yoochun— tak ketahui. Dia memaafkanmu karena dia mencintaimu.

-The Youngest of Five, Changmin.]

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya kemudian menengadah mencari lampu hidup di lantai apartemen Yunho berada. Tetapi di sana gelap. Dia berbalik, meninggalkan gedung itu. Dengan langkah besar menghampiri lamborgini yang hampir dipenuhi bola-bola putih dingin sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berterus terang kepadamu dan aku tahu itu karena dosaku." –Kim Jaejoong.


End file.
